The present invention relates to a new, novel, and distinct variety of apple tree ‘Malus Domestica’ and which has been denominated varietally as ‘DS 3’ and more specifically to a novel apple tree which produces fruit which are ripe for harvesting and shipment at least about 10 days later than the variety it is most similar to, that being, the ‘Honeycrisp’ apple tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197) when it is grown under the same cultural conditions and at the same geographical location.